A Fear of Snakes
by Basia Lynn
Summary: Leonardo's family insists he harbors a secret fear of snakes.
1. Misconception

Author Intro:

_Oh my goodness...my first fanfic posted here, ever! Sorry it's so short, this will be more like a multi-chapter ficlet. I'll be writing this as I go along, so if you like it please bear with me. _

_This story is set in the new series world, but was born from the old series, specifically the episode where Leonardo is shown to be afraid of snakes. I always wondered about that. And this chapter...well let's just say I was watching a bit of Naruto the other day, and a certain comment my boyfriend made reminded me of Raph. I hope someone likes it...please let me know what you think. _

Disclaimer:_ I don't own the TMNT, and nor do I want to...I'm perfectly happy with how they are now. Just writing about them for fun! _

A Fear of Snakes

Leonardo placed the worn bookmark between the pages of one of his favorite books, and sat back with a sigh. He was all for some well-earned downtime, but today was just a little _too_ quiet. Donatello was out on an errand with Splinter, Raph was doing his own thing somewhere in the lair, and Mikey was in front of Don's computer, totally engrossed in something that from the sound of it, was in Japanese.

He peered with interest over his younger brother's shoulder. "Whatcha watching, Mikey?"

"A couple new episodes of Naruto that Don snagged for me."

Leo had heard of the animated TV show, it was one of Mikey's favorites. Donatello would download the episodes off the internet for him. Whenever Mikey got to watch new episodes, the following week would be filled with endless raving about the new such-and-such skill that so-and-so had managed to pull off at the last second. Leo had watched bits and pieces of it before, and had to admit it was a good show, though the only thing he found remotely interesting was the ninja theme.

"Is it getting good?" he asked.

Michelangelo didn't look away from the computer screen. "Yeah! This one dude, he totally crashed these exams the main characters are taking...only he's like this disgusting snake person -- " He suddenly stopped and turned to give Leonardo a sheepish look. "Oh sorry, I forgot..."

Leo frowned. "Forgot what?"

"That you hate snakes."

Now Leo tilted his head in confusion. "Huh"? He racked his brain, but couldn't remember ever hating snakes. "I don't hate snakes."

Mike had returned his attention back to the anime in front of him. "Sure ya do. Okay, well I guess it's more like you're _afraid_ of them..."

_What? _Indignant, Leo stood and grabbed onto the back of Mikey's swivel chair, spinning him around. "Afraid? Says who? And since when?"

His brother was looking at him as though he were slightly crazy for not remembering. "Everybody knows...I mean, it's common knowledge. Now if you're not gonna watch it with me, at least stop interrupting!" He shook the chair forcefully from Leo's grip and turned back to the computer. Leo stood back a bit and his eyes fell on the screen, unintentionally watching a little of what was going on. There was a very girlish-looking ninja carrying a scroll, who then wrapped his abnormally long and snake-like tongue around said scroll and swallowed it.

"Ewww..." He couldn't help but say it.

"Told ya."

"Hey! Afraid of snakes or not, that was just gross."

Mikey shrugged. "I guess so, but don't lump us all in with your phobia."

Leo couldn't believe this. "_What _phobia? The guy's tongue was freakishly long, that's all!"

Raph came sidling up from out of nowhere. "Must be pretty popular with the ladies."

Leonardo crossed his arms. "I've never been afraid of snakes, so I have no idea where you're getting your information, Mike."

But Michelangelo was now preoccupied with what was happening on the screen. He waved his hand vaguely. "It's no big deal. Everyone has their weaknesses, the whole Kryptonite thing, ya know..." He was clearly keen to get back to the show. At a loss, Leo sighed and dropped his arms in exasperation, vowing to clear up this misconception as he stalked away.

Raphael watched him go. He turned to what Mikey was watching, for a clue as to why his older brother stormed off. Catching sight of a huge snake slithering across the screen, he nodded knowingly. "Snakes upset him, eh? Always knew he was afraid of 'em."

To Be Continued!


	2. Leo's Best Friend

_I just want to say thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I understand now why reviewers are so important, and why the TMNT fandom is one of the friendliest around. It's kind of embarrassing how a bunch of great authors can update their stories so fast, with each chapter so well-written and thought out; meanwhile I have this silly little fic going and it's taken me almost a month to write a new chapter. -.-;; Well I hope this format is a little better. And let me know if the pacing is too weird!_

_Okay, on to chapter two._

* * *

Donatello would set things straight. Leonardo was sure of it. This was an attitude born from years and years of his brainy brother knowing exactly what wires to tweak and what screw to adjust to get the toaster working again, because the toaster breaking was almost as reliable as Don knowing how to fix it. His brother in purple would know what this "apparent" phobia was all about.

The problem was waiting for him to get home.

Leo took a step outside his room --

_squeak._

-- and froze when his foot came into contact with something long, cold, and rubbery. His eyes narrowed. "MIKEY!"

Somewhere across the lair, he heard his brother in orange chuckle mischievously, and he sighed. Having finished with the Naruto episodes hours ago, Michelangelo was now free to cavort around the lair doing what he did best. In this instance, it was annoying his older brother by planting snake squeak toys all over the lair for him to come across.

This one was purple with a neon green underbelly, and silly bulging eyes. Leo picked it up and made a beeline for his youngest brother's room, where about fifteen others sat in a multi-colored pile outside the door. He tossed it into the pile and it landed with another squeak. "Where did you get all these, anyway?"

Mikey poked his head out of the entranceway. "The other day, when we went scavenging for stuff? I found this box of doggie toys that said 'overstock' or something on the box. I thought they'd come in handy!"

"For what, a breakout at the pound?"

"That, and hey, you never know when there are phobias to exploit." He grinned and popped back into his room before Leo could say anything else. But that was okay, because Leo had already exhausted all of his protests. He decided to head to the kitchen and brew some tea, both for himself and for Master Splinter when he got back with Donatello.

He found Raph at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper with a cup of something dark at his elbow; coffee or cola, he couldn't tell. Either way, it wasn't tea or anything healthy. He was about to say as much when Raph said, "Yeah, yeah, I know, but coffee can't possibly make me any shorter so you can just shut it Leo." He hadn't even glanced over the newspaper.

Leonardo just grinned and retrieved a kettle. "You're already a few inches shorter than me, so why does it matter, right?" He knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't help poking a little fun. Harmless jabs between the both of them were hard to come by, and he actually enjoyed them while they lasted. He finished with the water and turned to find Raph had put down the newspaper and was now looking at him with a grin and a mocking glint in his eye.

"At least I ain't got a fourth grader's phobia," he said. "Eh, _Fearless_ leader?"

Leo felt a twitch coming on. What was this, 'Drive Leo Insane Day'? He put down the kettle with a little more force than he normally would. "How many times do I -- I am not afraid of snakes!" He was about to bring up a particular childhood fear that he was certain his red-banded brother hadn't outgrown, when Raph's face suddenly turned serious.

"Ya know Leo...it takes real strength to admit what you're afraid of. We all gotta face our demons." He looked down as if embarrassed, but after a few seconds he continued on determinedly with the air of having thought long and hard about what he was going to say. "And if you're...if you, ya know, need...'cause I...an' no matter..." He stood up all of a sudden and clapped a brotherly hand onto Leo's shoulder. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is...if you ever need help with yours...well, I'm here for ya."

Leo hesitated, waiting instinctively for Raph to say "NOT! Gotcha!" and laugh it all off. But Raph's face remained serious and so full of genuine concern that he felt all of his former protests fading from his mind. "R-Right. Uh...thanks." Feeling strangely compelled, he returned the reassuring gesture.

_Wait a minute,_ he thought. _Did I just thank him for offering to help me get over a fear that I don't even have?_

A sound from beyond the kitchen entrance caught their attention._ "Hisss...hisss..."_ came Mikey's unmistakable voice. They turned to see what looked like a stuffed sock with eyes slowly appear from beyond the doorway, followed by a long body made of tied fabrics. It looked to be about six feet long.

Mikey jumped out triumphantly, holding the snake up high. "Say hello to Leo's best friend, Señor Snake!" He made the snake give a friendly nod. _"Hisss hisss!"_

"Señor...?" Raph echoed incredulously.

"So this is what you were working on in your room earlier?" Leo asked. He was regarding the snake with nothing close to utter, immobilizing fear, but Mikey was too busy grinning proudly to notice.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Michelangelo said. "I was going for boa constrictor at first, but then I decided on anaconda. Good thing I found enough stuff to get it the right length."

Leo covered his face with one hand and muttered, "If only you were this dedicated during practice..."

Raphael leaned over and eyed the tied sections suspiciously. "Hey...that looks like the sweatshirt Casey gave me for Christmas last year...and that -- that's my hockey jersey!"

A little alarmed, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Leonardo looked closely and noticed a dark fabric that looked oddly familar. "Wait, don't tell me...Mikey, is that my hakama?"

By now, Michelangelo had backed up a considerable distance and was looking rather uncomfortable. "Uh...why do you ask?"

Raphael straightened and cracked his knuckles. " 'Cause you're gonna answer, and you're gonna do it _now_."

For a second Mikey stood rooted to the spot, and in the next he bolted like Klunk caught nibbling leftovers on the kitchen table. His two older brothers tore after him in pursuit. They quickly gained on him, and prepared for a lunge just as Mikey reached the elevator doors, which just happened to slide open at that moment and reveal Donatello with an armload of books and Master Splinter a few steps behind him.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe the stuff they were gonna put out as discar-- " Donatello only had a second to widen his eyes before Mike barreled into him, followed by Raph and Leo and tons of momentum. They all toppled to the floor amidst books and flailing green limbs. There were a few groans, because, well...the books had to land somewhere.

"It is good to be back," Splinter said dryly.

Spotting a blue bandana amongst the pile of teenagers, Splinter raised a furry eyebrow but decided he didn't need to know what had happened in his absence. If it were important, he would most likely hear about it later. He neatly side-stepped his sons and headed for the kitchen where he caught the scent of brewing tea.

* * *

To Be Continued! 


	3. A Sane Interlude

I've just gotta say a heartfelt THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed! Seriously! And Ramica, thanks for mentioning the technical term for the fear of snakes, it helped me to get the first sentence out for this chapter. I also forgot to mention that the old toon episode where Leo is afraid of snakes is #140, "Snakes Alive." After starting this fanfic, I really can't wait to watch that episode again. :)

* * *

"Ophidiophobia. The fear of snakes." Donatello was addressing Leonardo as he added the recovered library books to his shelves, one by one. "It's very common." 

From where he sat atop one of Don's work tables, Leonardo said automatically, "I'm not afraid of snakes!" Inwardly he cringed at how he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Don gave him an eyebrows-raised glance. "I didn't say you did."

"You mean you don't think the same thing? That I'm afraid of snakes?" Leo's eyes were wide, he was too astounded to feel sheepish for being so defensive.

Donatello fought the urge to laugh at the sheer disbelief in his older brother's voice, wondering what had transpired while he had been gone. But knowing his brothers, he could probably guess. "I didn't say that either. Most people know and readily admit what their phobias are. But there are some that don't."

Upon hearing this, Leonardo's shoulders sagged a little. Was it possible that he'd been hiding this phobia from himself all along? _Raph and Mike are so sure that I'm afraid of snakes..._

"Could someone be afraid of something, and not know it?"

"Not usually, no. Unless we're talking about repressed memories, or something like that." Don arranged a couple more books before stopping and giving Leonardo his complete attention, as if sensing how important the subject had become to his older brother. "You think you're afraid of snakes?"

"No. But Mike and Raph do. I don't know what could have given them the idea, but they really seem to believe it." He smiled ruefully. "Actually, they're so persistent I'm almost starting to believe it too." He watched as his brother in purple rummaged through some desk drawers, and eventually came away with a notepad and a pen.

"Okay," Don said, settling down into a patched up and worn-looking armchair (after sweeping aside the clutter that lay on top of it). "Phobias represent irrational fears, and they don't just pop up all of a sudden. What do you remember about any past encounters with snakes?"

Leonardo opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he noticed the intense, almost hungry look on his brother's face. As far as he knew, Donatello only got that look on his face when he was about to take some mechanical apparatus apart.

"Er...Don...you're not gonna turn this into some sort of case study, are you?"

Donatello answered by clicking the top of the pen and holding it poised over the notepad.

With a sigh, Leonardo resigned himself to his fate. Anything to get to the bottom of this ridiculous situation. "Let's see...there was that time we found a snake while we were playing, remember?" It had been one childhood afternoon long ago. One of the sewer streams had been harboring a small garter snake, but nothing terrifying had happened. As Leo recalled, he was the one who had dared approach the snake with a stick while his little brothers cautiously stood behind him. They had watched it slither off and eventually plop back into the water, where it floated away and was never seen again. He recounted all of this to Donatello, who was furiously scribbling away on the notepad.

"Right, okay. And how did the snake make you feel?" Don asked.

Ignoring how the question made him feel like he was on a little couch in a shrink's office, Leo's forehead furrowed a little as he tried to remember the incident from so many years ago. "Uh...curious? Maybe?"

Donatello paused in his writing and looked up. "Maybe?" he echoed.

Shifting uncomfortably, Leo offered, "Curious...definitely?"

Don gave a thoughtful "Hmm" but didn't write anything down, and didn't stop staring.

Leo fidgeted again. "Okay, how about interested."

Don nodded and repeated, "Interested," as though they had come to an agreement.

Leo glanced around and spotted a thesaurus lying within reach. He had half a mind to grab it.

"Stop eyeing the thesaurus, Leo, this isn't a pop quiz."

Leo threw up his arms in frustration. "Well I'm sorry Don," he said testily, "But maybe, just _maybe_ I can't remember every detail about something that happened about ten years ago." He added under his breath, "You'd make one hell of an interrogator."

Donatello leaned back in the armchair and casually swung his right leg over his left, with a look that couldn't be anything other than pure amusement over his older brother's plight and uncharacteristic reaction to it. He said, "Okay then. Any snake encounters a little more recent?"

Leo took a calming breath and was silent a moment, thinking. His trip to another dimension courtesy of Ultimate Drako came to mind. "I fought a daimyo in Usagi's world, he was a huge snake named Lord Hebi." Remembering how well the snake lord had fought despite not having arms, Leo grinned appreciatively. "He wasn't too bad a fighter, either."

Don looked upwards in thought. "Hebi...isn't that the Japanese word for snake? Not very creative parents, I'd say."

Leo had to agree. "But still no outright fear. I wasn't afraid of him." After a second, Leo amended his statement. "Noriyuki's life was at stake; I feared losing to the daimyo, but not the daimyo himself. Not like when April sees a mouse in her apartment. Have you seen how fast she moves when she sees one? Now _that's_ fear."

Donatello winced. "Yeah, sometimes I think my ears will never be the same." He glanced down at the notepad and readied his pen, returning his attention to the task at hand. "Well? Anything else?"

Leo shook his head and gave him a helpless sort of look."That pretty much sums up my entire history with snakes."

"I see what you mean...not much to found a phobia on," Don said. He absentmindedly tapped the pen against his cheek as he ran the problem through once again in his head. "And you're sure Raph and Mike aren't just playing around?"

Leo hesitated, knowing that was still a possibility, but something told him this situation was more than just a prank."Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

Leo grinned. "I'm _sure_, Donnie. I'm assured, confident, certain, unwavering..."

Donatello laughed and put up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I got it!" He tilted his head and looked at Leonardo not with the scrutiny of a man of science, but with the concern of a brother. "This is really getting to you, isn't it?"

Leo looked a little weary as he explained. "It's like the whole world knowing something before you do. Only, that something is one of the most personal and vulnerable aspects of yourself. And the worst part is, it makes you realize maybe you don't know yourself as well as you thought you did."

They were both silent a few moments. After making one last, quick scribble and an underlining pen stroke, Donatello quietly flipped the cover over the notepad, and tucked the pen into the notebook's rings. He set the notepad in his lap.

"Maybe you need to ask Master Splinter about this. He's the one who knows us the best. Besides ourselves, I mean. Well...except in this case, of course." Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Donatello decided to stop talking before he made his older brother feel worse.

Leonardo sighed. "You're right. That's probably what I should've done in the first place." He slid off the work table and, with the look of one about to meet the bitter truth of his innermost self, he squared his shoulders and headed straight for his Master's quarters.

* * *

To be continued! 

I **desperately** hope this chapter didn't disappoint! It's a little short, and I wanted this to be all Leo/Donnie interaction, since Don didn't have much to do in the other chapters. A note about his behavior: If your brothers always came to you expecting you to fix your problems, wouldn't you occassionally get the urge to abuse that a little? XD


	4. Developments

_WOW. I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated. I hope this story is still enjoyable. Let's go, chapter 4!_

* * *

Leonardo emerged from Donatello's lab with his arms crossed, deep in thought. He wasn't looking forward to bringing this matter up with Master Splinter. How to explain the whole thing without sounding like he was going insane? 

He was startled from his problem by strangled noises that sounded suspiciously like revenge (growing up with three brothers, he was familiar with the sound). Looking up, he saw Raphael and Michelangelo on the upper level of their home. Wrestling, it looked like. As he got closer, he realized it would be more accurate to say Mikey was struggling while Raph was choking him with Señor Snake.

Leo facepalmed. He had been hoping never to see the darn thing again.

_"Por favor!"_ Mikey sputtered. Desperate to survive, he was apparently trying to appease the snake by shouting random Spanish that came to mind. "_Amigo! Sabroso! Telenovelas!"_

Raphael and Señor Snake were unmoved, however. "I'll give ya one thing," Raph said as he tightened the makeshift noose."You sure can tie a knot. They seem to hold well under physical stress!"

"Gak! So I noticed!" Michelangelo flailed to the best of his ability, but couldn't extricate himself, as Raph was usually hard to beat when it came to brute strength.

"What's going on out here?" came Don's voice from behind Leo. He took in the scene before him. "Um, is that supposed to be a snake?"

Leo simply replied with a look that seemed to say, _'See? See what I had to put up with?'_

Above, Mikey somehow managed to get enough leverage to elbow Raph in the side and twist out of his stranglehold. He pulled the fabric snake from Raph's lax grip and leaped over the railing, landing safely in a crouch. "That's right! You haven't met Leo's best friend yet, have you Don?"

To that statement, Leo felt he had to add a disclaimer. "Still not scared, Mikey."

Michelangelo ignored him and rolled on with the introduction. "Señor Snake, anaconda extraordinaire, meet my brother Donatello." He brought the snake closer to Don's face and tipped its head to the side, as though it were striking up a pleasant conversation. "Ssso, I hear you are a ssscientissst."

Donatello frowned. "But anacondas are usually over twenty feet long."

"Yeah, and they aren't made out of MY STUFF!" added Raph, who had vaulted over in hot pursuit.

"No time for technicalities, angry Raphie on my tail," Mikey said in one breath. He ran, clutching Señor Snake tightly to himself and looking for all the world like he had a precious (not to mention bizarre) fur draped around his neck. Raphael wasn't far behind.

Belatedly, Donatello realized that they were getting dangerously close to his work area. "Hey, guys? Watch it, you're gonna --" He was drowned out by a loud crash, and he sprinted off to either save what he could and/or chase his brothers away from his projects.

Leonardo heaved a sigh. With his brothers thus occupied and no desire to join them, he really had no choice but to get the talk with Splinter over with. He made his way over to his father's room but stopped outside, wondering what to say.

_Hi dad. I'm having an existential crisis. May I come in?_

"Come in."

Splinter's voice made him jump. After all seventeen years of his life, he still hadn't gotten used to his father's uncanny ability to sense someone at his door, and it wasn't helping his nervousness. Inside, Leo found him sitting calmly on a tatami mat in the middle of the room, taking a long sip of steaming tea, and otherwise looking not the least bit occupied.

Leo kind of got the feeling his father had been waiting for him.

"Ah, Leonardo," Splinter said, smiling. He set aside his cup and gestured in front of him. "Sit. I sense something is bothering you, my son."

Leo obediently sank into a cross-legged position. "Well...yes." After a moment of hesitation, he explained everything. When he finished, Splinter didn't respond right away; he closed his eyes and considered his son's words.

Leo tried to keep from fidgeting. He was half-afraid that Splinter was going to confirm his fear of snakes. Mikey and Raph were one thing; but Master Splinter? His last bastion of sanity? He didn't think he could handle it.

When Splinter opened his eyes, they had a knowing gleam. "And you doubt yourself?"

His fists clenched a little, as he hated to admit to such a thing, but it was time for the short answer. He was tired of second-guessing himself. "Y-Yes."

Splinter said simply, "Then, you must find out the truth."

"But...how?"

"The astral plane is where our inner selves hide their secrets. Much can be learned there."

"But I don't...I've never been there."

"I will guide you. I can follow you there, physically, but only you can see within." He reached forward and covered one of his son's hands with both of his own. "Do not worry, Leonardo. We will get to the bottom of whatever awaits. You needn't wrestle with your doubts alone."

Reassured, Leo smiled and nodded. "Okay. Let's do it." He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths. It took a few minutes, but eventually his mind and body were relaxed enough.

Splinter's voice was strong and calming. "Let your mind be calm, clear. Free. Your spirit is bright and weightless. Let it guide you upwards."

Gradually, Leo felt like he was ascending. His body felt lighter, and everything grew steadily brighter until his world became endlessly white. It was almost blinding. Occassionally the white shifted and he caught glimpses of things behind it. Leo realized that his surroundings were moving, like a night cloud passing and revealing a bit of the moon.

"What do you see?" Splinter asked.

Leo's closed eyes squinched up. "It's too bright to see anything, Master."

"Search with more than your eyes. Look with more than sight."

With an effort, Leo focused inward and slowly something became visible, emerging as if from a shining fog.

"I see...a building...no, it's too round. It's huge. Why do I feel like...it has something to do with the letter 'X?'"

"Concentrate, my son. What else?"

"A number in the sky. A six, I think. And something...wait, there's --" He cut off as he felt an odd tugging sensation. He automatically tried to resist, but the pull became stronger, insistent. He heard Splinter worriedly shout his name, as if from a great distance.

Something was obviously wrong. He tried to break from the vision but whatever had a grip on him wasn't letting him go. It just kept pulling, pulling, faster than he could comprehend. He felt like he was being swallowed, it was inevitable --

Leonardo snapped back to consciousness. He felt like he had been pushing against a door with all his might, only to have it yield without warning. Opening his eyes was disorienting; he felt heavy with the reality of the physical world, his eyesight had to adjust to the lack of ethereal brightness, and there was a strange echo in his head. Splinter was leaning over him, looking extremely shaken. That didn't make sense, because he didn't remember lying down.

He blinked."Huh?" His voice was a little hoarse. It took him a few seconds to realize that the strange echo had been a scream. His own.

Leo sat up. "What just --"

Raphael suddenly burst in with both sai drawn, scanning the room for any threat. He would have looked imposing, if he didn't have some sort of yellowish goo coating his head and dripping over his shut left eye. Catching sight of Leo and Master Splinter, both alive and unharmed, he lowered his weapons but still looked wary. "What happened?"

Michelangelo pushed past him, concern on his face. "What? What's going on?" Señor Snake hung limply around his neck, sporting a missing eyeball and a singed patch that was still smoking. A worried-looking Donatello appeared beside Mikey, a smear of the mysterious yellow substance on his left shoulder.

Leo didn't even want to think about what strange disasters their chase had created. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Splinter abruptly stood and spoke with restrained urgency.

"All of you. I must speak to you in the den, immediately."

Leonardo sat, stunned. "Master Splinter, what --"

But Splinter shook his head curtly and was already heading towards the door. Leo scrambled to his feet and followed him, feeling utterly confused. The atmosphere of the lair had changed in just a few moments.

Leo made his way to the den area and joined his brothers, where they knelt and awaited their master's words. He could only give a tense shrug when they glanced questioningly at him.

Splinter did not sit. "My sons," he began." I fear Leonardo is in grave danger."

* * *

To be continued! 

note - Mikey's random Spanish words are: "Please! Friend! Delicious! Soap operas!"

_Well thanks for reading, and thanks to those who didn't give up on this fic!_


End file.
